Karai
Hamato Miwa, is an ally of the Ninja Turtles. As the daughter of Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen named Miwa, she was renamed and raised by Oroku Saki after a fight between him and Yoshi, which made her his "daughter". She was formerly the second-in-command of The Foot Clan, she rebels against the Shredder for lying to her about her background. She is also the love interest of Leonardo. debuts New Girl in Town. Origins Born in 1996 to Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen, Hamato Miwa and her family once lived in complete harmony until Yoshi's adoptive brother Oroku Saki made an attack on their home in the middle of the night and sought to battle Yoshi to the death. Some flaming candles were struck with a clawed-weapon and the fight caused a fire to break out, killing Tang Shen in the process. Yoshi had thought Miwa had died in the fire as well, but unbeknownst to him, for revenge purposes, Saki had kidnapped her, feeling he should take something from his former friend since he took something from him; the love of Tang Shen. Since then, Saki, renamed in his birth clan as the Shredder, had renamed her , raised her as his very own daughter, trained her in the ways of Ninjutsu, and fed her tons of lies about what happened to Tang Shen. TV Show Season 1 New Girl in Town The Alien Agenda Enemy of my Enemy Karai's Vendetta Showdown Part One Showdown Part Two Season 2 The Mutation Situation Follow The Leader Mikey Gets Shellacne Target: April O'Neil The Good, The Bad, and Casey Jones Wormquake! Part One Wormquake! Part Two The Wrath of Tiger Claw The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto Vengeance is Mine Season 3 Serpent Hunt Casey Jones VS. The Underworld The Deadly Venom Tale Of The Yokai Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry Episodes * New Girl in Town (Debut) * The Alien Agenda * Enemy of my Enemy * Karai's Vendetta * Showdown Part One * Showdown Part Two * The Mutation Situation (Silent Cameo) * Follow The Leader * Mikey Gets Shellacne * Target: April O'Neil * The Good, The Bad, and Casey Jones (Mentioned) * Wormquake! Part One * Wormquake! Part Two * The Wrath of Tiger Claw * The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto (Silent Cameo) * Vengeance is Mine * Serpent Hunt (Picture) * Casey Jones VS. The Underworld (Picture) * The Deadly Venom * Tale Of The Yokai Gallery Trivia * Miwa strongly resembles Leonardo's Wife from the Mirage TMNTminiseries Tales of Leonardo: Blind Sight. In this story, Leo experiences a vision of another life where he is a turtle samurai in feudal Japan. He has an unnamed human wife, and together they have a daughter named Yumi. Leo's wife and Miwa have facial structures and hair styles that are very similar. But unlike Miwa, Leo's wife also ties her hair, wears no eyeliner or face paint, and her widow's peak is positioned higher and away from the "villainous widow's peak" style. Overall, Miwa as looks like a more evil version of this character. * wears eye lighter makeup. * In Wormquake! Part One, Tiger Claw replaced her role of second-in-command of The Foot Clan. * In Wormquake! Part One, Leonardo revealed to her that Splinter was her father. * In Wormquake! Part Two, she was hiding just to overhear the conversation that was taking place when the Ninja Turtles, April O'Neil, and Casey Jones were discussing to Splinter about their attempt to persuade who her real father was. * In The Wrath of Tiger Claw, it was revealed to her by Shredder at the end of the episode that her biological father is in fact Splinter, which leads to him locking her up in his dungeon. * In The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto, she was seen attempting to escape from the dungeon after Shredder left the room. * In Vengeance is Mine, was accidentally thrown into the Mutagen in Baxter Stockman's Lab by Shredder, mutating her into Serpent . * In Season 1, has betrayed the Ninja Turtles multiple times. * In SDCC 2015, Playmates Toys confirmed that they will release a human figure in 2016 or 2017. * In TMNT: Danger of the Ooze, makes an appearance in where she shows you the dash move and also to reveal there the location of Tiger Claw and Newtralizer. Also at the end of the video game, she is kidnapped by Shredder and has to be rescued by you after defeating Shredder for the final boss level. * In The Deadly Venom, she made a cameo in Baxter Fly's Lab before Baxter Fly inserted the Parasite into her ear. Category:Female Category:Human Category:Villain Category:Former Villains Category:Ally Category:Ninja Category:Video Game Character Category:Teenager Category:Kidnapped Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Victims of Mutagen Category:Love Interest Category:Pre-Mutants Category:Ninja Turtles Allies Category:The Foot Clan Enemies Category:Kraang Enemies